


Drinks First

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Roni's having a bad day, she needs a distraction. Who's that walking into her bar?





	Drinks First

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fanfic for these two

Ivy waltzed into Roni's bar like she owned the place, Roni bit back a remark comparing Ivy to her mother, Ivy would not appreciate the irony. Roni's eyes lingered on Ivy's waist as she gracefully whipped round the barkeep, Ivy threw Roni a sly smirk "I'm going to take this off the top self, and then I'm going to talk". Roni couldn't help feeling glad for the company, she needed a drink and distraction from the photo and adoption paper pointedly shoving their existence in her face. Besides Roni thought as she accepted the drink Ivy handed her, what harm could a little flirting do?

Ivy had put something in her drink.

Regina found herself staring into Drizella's eyes in a land without magic, Regina absentmindedly noted Drizella's relieved look before Drizella began her monologue on how evil she was and how Regina should be proud that she surpassed the evil queen on levels of evilness. Regina let anger wash over her, this girl was really starting to piss her off, casting a dark curse strutting around Regina’s damn bar like a peacock gloating, gods she had taught her well.

Drizella let out a startled gasp when Regina stood up and lunged over the bar keep grabbing her by her coat lapels and kissing her thoroughly and furiously. Regina broke the kiss with a triumphant smack of their lips, she let her hands tangle in the ends of Drizella’s hair as she smirked evilly at Drizella and took great pleasure informing her “true loves kiss” this time Regina gently pressed their lips together. 

Drizella visibly pulled herself together moving slightly away from Regina’s mouth but staying firmly in her arms “I made it hero proof” Drizella stated. Regina frowned before she remembered and her arms tightened around Drizella’s waist making her breath stutter slightly. “Then why” Regina growled “did you wake me up” Drizella visibly flattered “Are you not-” she bit off her sentence vulnerability washing over her face reminding Regina of how young she still was. 

Regina let go of Drizella “Did you want a gold star!?” Regina mockingly asked angrily pacing. Drizella seemed to gather back her strength taking a steady drink “as much fun as that would be” she playfully raised her eyebrows “no”. Regina actually growled at her pressing her hands into the barkeep menacingly. 

Drizella swiftly gathered her bag smirking and lightly told Regina “I need your help” as she walked out the door swaying her hips and showing off her legs.


End file.
